The Fireworks You Never Played With
by Magically works
Summary: Today is the Harvey Girls' fireworks day!


Today was a Friday. The girls had been stuck on the early morning, but they were all in their regular outfitts, they had nothing to do today. Audrey was lying on the table head first. Lotta was almost asleep, but she had her hands on her body.

"Get up," Audrey said, waving her arm at her. "I thought about crazy ideas."

Lotta was twitched. She had a piece of paper stuck in her hands. "Oh, is it like 9:00 or so?"

Dot was standing. "Do we have stuff to do?" She was head first on the couch.

"No," Audrey told her. "There's an idea storm crazy about the grand opening of the Harvey Street Rocket Tech Fireworks!"

"Yes, really," Dot smiled. "Today we're going to the Harvey Street Rocket Tech Fireworks! To... get fireworks and blow the roof off."

"Is it fireworks day?" Lotta asked. "I'm in to get them because I want to be a real alchemist. But what again?"

"We're getting fireworks."

"Oh, we're getting fireworks? That's going to be fun."

"We're getting fireworks? It's illegal for it."

"No, it's not illegal, it's so much fun."

"Why is that, Lotta?"

Lotta threw up her hands above her short yellow hair. "Because I like fireworks! And it's fun!"

"Okay," Dot exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Before they fled off, Audrey said to Lotta, "But wait for one minute, Lotter tots, you liking fireworks is when you have the fun?"

"It is."

"Got any money?"

"Well, we each have $100.38."

"Enough for a firework display!"

"Yes, come on!"

So they went out from their aych cue. They walked on through Harvey Street, kids getting ready for the day, all flocked at the kick ball field.

The man in the ice cream truck got all the flavors ready. He served a blueberry flavored icecream cone to a little girl. Then, Audrey paid money to then

man to get the $1.99 red white and blue pop. The firecracker popsicle, of course.

When she finished eating the firecracker pop, they kept going. "How many miles to the new fireworks store?" she asked.

"It's an outside fireworks store," Lotta told her. "Like the ones in mature movies. A man sells all kinds of fireworks, illegal ones, too. We can get illegal fireworks, but we have to respect which one is legal and which is illegal because it may have been so much fun lighting them off."

Audrey said, "We get illegal fireworks and everything?"

"Yes, many money for fireworks."

"Why do you deserve money?"

They reached to Rocket Tech Fireworks. "Oh, my coffee," the man running it said. Then, he said to the girls, "Welcome to the fireworks, how can I help you?"

"We'll have three 'fun fireworks' sets for 300 dollars," Audrey commited.

"Those fireworks are each a hundred dollars."

"So that's $300.00?"

"Yes."

The girls had many money. They paid for the fireworks, then with their extra money, they got cheaper fireworks. All fireworks were in a big box after they bought them.

"That is a lot," Lotta said.

"It is?" replied Dot.

"Just watch out they will shoot fireballs."

"We have to light them safely."

With a safety stick, they had fun making fireworks. All the other kids in the street were enjoying their display and Lotta knew it, it really was so much fun!

After a hundred forty five fireworks were lit, an extra large heart-shaped firework was in the sky then three fireworks in shape of their faces. Then they lit the rest and it turned out to be an amazing night.

ANOTHER NIGHT

"I had more money for a bigger firework idea," Lotta told them.

"You did?" the others gasped.

"Yeah! Let's go."

They looked in their firework boxes. There were lots of firework items and aerials, such as roman candles, which shot off as many fireballs as it did.

"Audrey?"

"Hey, Dot?"

"We can use the candles because they shoot several fireballs at the time."

"That would be cool, but it's still fun to Lotta."

"Hey!" She waved an arm.

"And what else do we have?"

"Stuff like novelty cakes."

"That's delicious."

"No, it's not delicious, Audrey, a regular cake is. It's like a box of exploding fireballs."

"Wow! I didn't know it can do that."

"Let's make this a night."

They had their safety sticks and spent many minutes filling the whole dark purple sky with colored sparkles!

"Wow," Lotta swooned. "This may have been fun like that one day. I'm so happy."

They continued to make a spectacular display. The fireworks were in Harvey Street!


End file.
